No Me Dejes Ir
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Cuando el pasado destrozaba a una familia, era dificil que pudieran volver a construirse un futuro juntos. El amor estaba allí, pero no siempre era suficiente. / ¡Continuación de Dejar Ir luego de mil años!


No Me Dejes Ir.

( **N/A:** Esta es la secuela de Dejar Ir, q a su vez es la secuela de Dejame Ir, que a su vez es la secuela de Lo Dejó Ir... xD Es probable que quieran leer esos tres antes de leer esto o podrian confundirse un poco...)

Después de que su única y amada hija muriera, Kurosaki Karin decidió que ya no había nada que la retuviera en el mundo humano. Iba a dejar atrás esta vida mortal para seguir a su hija a la Sociedad de Almas y arreglar unas cuantas cuentas pendientes allí.

Por desgracia, despedirse de su vida humana fue más difícil de lo que creyó en un principio.

Le tomó tiempo acabar con todo lo pendiente que le quedaba en su trabajo para sentirse cómoda renunciando, le tomó tiempo pagar todas sus deudas y despedirse de todos sus amigos por pocos que fueran. Pero sin dudas lo más difícil fue despedirse de Yuzu y el resto de su familia.

Cuando les habló de su idea de suicidio rápido y eficaz, su padre y su hermana simplemente no pudieron aceptarlo pese a que sabían el dolor que estaba pasando por perder a su pequeña hija. Por insistencia de su padre, Karin acabó en las manos de Urahara y Yoruichi, que la entrenarían para dejar su cuerpo humano y convertirse en shinigami sin necesidad de matarse a sí misma. El entrenamiento tomó largos meses pero fue una buena ayuda para no caer en un pozo de depresión al pensar en cómo podría estar su niña en un mundo desconocido lejos de su mamá.

La instruyeron en todo lo necesario para pasar en tiempo record la Academia Shino de los shinigamis y cuando el momento llegó simplemente inyectaron veneno en su cuerpo humano cuando estaba fuera de él y con ayuda de Urahara construyeron el escenario perfecto de suicidio de una madre demasiado afectada por la pérdida de su única hija.

Cuando llegó a la Sociedad de Almas a través de un Senkaimon acompañada por su padre, fue en la fecha exacta para inscribirse en la Academia. Su padre le presentó a la familia Shiba, sus primos Kukaku y Ganju, para que pudiera acudir a ellos cada vez que lo necesitara, y se marchó una vez fue aceptada en la Academia para la clase avanzada.

Karin había tenido la esperanza de encontrar a su pequeña princesa en la Academia, pero apenas llegó y comenzó a hacer preguntas, se enteró de los dos niños genios que habían asistido a la escuela el año anterior y supo que la niña de cabellos blancos de que hablaban era su hija, la genia Kurosaki Shimo que se parecía mucho a un capitán y compartía apellido con otro. Se graduó solo en un año y se unió al escuadrón diez según los rumores.

Apenas tuvo la oportunidad, la menor de los tres hermanos Kurosaki se apresuró en hacer contacto con su hermano mayor a través de un teniente que había visitado la academia una vez para dar lecciones de Zanjutsu llamado Madarame Ikkaku.

Ichigo casi la sofoca en un abrazo al verla, para luego casi dejarla sorda con todos sus regaños. Le contó todo acerca de lo que había pasado con ella y su relación con Toshiro, lo que pasó con su hija y lo que tenía planeado hacer de ahora en adelante. Le suplicó esperar a que ella se uniera al Gotei 13 y se reencontrara con su pequeña antes de conocerla pues quería presentarlos formalmente y él accedió a regañadientes.

Se centró en pasar todas las materias que le presentaran en la academia en tiempo record tal como la habían preparado de antemano, principalmente para resistir la tentación de simplemente mandar todo al diablo y correr al décimo escuadrón para atrapar a su pequeña en un abrazo y nunca volver a dejarla ir.

Afortunadamente pasó en un año y decidió anotarse en el escuadrón de su hermano, diciéndose que luego convencería a su hija de pasarse allí también para que no tuvieran que estar más tiempo del necesario en presencia del cobarde que tenía por padre.

Pasó su primera semana como shinigami atrapada en los deberes de una nueva recluta, pero ya a la segunda semana llegó el día del décimo cumpleaños de su hijita y decidió que ya no podía esperar más. Tenía suerte de que su hermano fuera el capitán, y aunque posiblemente se ganara el odio de varios compañeros, pidió un día libre para pasarlo con su hija en su hija. Desgraciadamente tenía una práctica importante ese día, así que decidieron que tendría libre la tarde del día de cumpleaños de Shimo y luego hasta el mediodía del día siguiente a ese para que así tuviera más tiempo para ponerse al día.

Una parte de ella temblaba de emoción y quería correr lo más rápido posible hacia donde sentía el reiatsu considerablemente elevado de su hija, pero otra, la verdadera razón por la cual debía admitir que no se esforzó mucho en apresurar las cosas para ver a su pequeña, temblaba de miedo por la idea de volver a ver al hombre que atormentó sus noches los últimos diez años desde que cobardemente la abandonó después de todas sus promesas de amor.

Después de años de lidiar con el desafío de ser una madre soltera, a veces se arrepentía de no habérselo dicho cuando tuvo la oportunidad, a veces se preguntaba cómo hubiera sido todo si tan solo le hubiera dicho, se preguntaba sí él habría luchado más por estar juntos sí lo supiera, pero la mayoría de las veces sentía una maliciosa sensación de regocijo al saber que le había arrebatado preciosos momentos de ver crecer a su hija y deseaba que ahora que la conocía se retorciera de arrepentimiento por haberlas dejado. No se sentía orgullosa de pensar así, pero después de todas las lágrimas, el dolor y todo lo que no fue, no podía arrepentirse de su decisión egoísta.

Cuando se acercó al lugar donde percibía el reiatsu de Shimo, reconoció que era la oficina del capitán y un poco de pánico la invadió cuando se concentró y logró sentir la más leve pizca del reiatsu contenido de Hitsugaya Toshiro dentro, pero se obligó a mantener la compostura y se repitió una y otra vez que ella ya no era la misma mujer joven e ingenua que se derretía como helado al sol por una simple sonrisa de aquel shinigami de extravagantes ojos turquesas y cabello del color de la nieve.

Alzó una mano temblorosa hacia la puerta corrediza y comenzó a abrirla después de inhalar profundamente, pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su hijita y la de ese bastardo cobarde diciendo su nombre, pero al escuchar lo siguiente que dijo su hija, una oleada de valor renovado le dio el coraje suficiente para abrir la puerta, entrar en la oficina encarando a los dos albinos y hablar destilando una confianza que desde hace mucho no sentía.

-Yo te diré porque me dejó.- dijo en respuesta a lo que su pequeña había dicho querer saber. –Porque es un cobarde.- no fue capaz de ocultar el desprecio y rencor acumulado por años en su tono ni aun frente a su niña.

El solo ver al bastardo que una vez amo sentado en su escritorio todo digno e imponente como si los años no hubieran pasado la llenó de rabia, misma que se desvaneció al ver a su hijita mirarla con sus preciosos ojitos turquesas cristalizados por las lágrimas.

-¿Mami?...- su voz seguía tan dulce como la recordaba. Ahora estaba vestida con el uniforme de shinigami y su cabello era un poco más largo aparte de que tal vez creció un centímetro o dos, pero eso solo hizo que el ya masivo amor que le tenía se multiplicara.

-Karin…- oyó al bastardo hablar pero eligió ignorarlo.

-¿No creerías que me iba a perder otro cumpleaños de mi hermosa angelita, o sí?- le sonrió enormemente y cada vez más hasta que ya no pudo estirar más las esquinas de su boca mientras se inclinaba con los brazos extendidos para atraparla en ese abrazo con el que tanto había fantaseado desde que ella le fue cruelmente arrebatada de las manos.

La vio hacer amago de correr a sus brazos y estaba lista para recibirla, pero entonces la notó congelarse y al dirigir su mirada al único hombre en la oficina también se sintió llena de incredulidad. ¿Acababa un capitán shinigami todo poderoso rey del hielo de desmayarse como adolescente ante su cantante favorito? Habría reído de no ser porque vio a Shimo correr preocupada hacia él.

-¡Papá!- gritó preocupada la pequeña.

¿Qué tanto se habían acercado padre bastardo e hija adorable en ese año que pasaron juntos mientras ella estaba en la Academia Shino? ¿Acaso ella lo llamaba papá? ¿Acaso ahora… podría amarlo más a él que nunca estuvo presente que a ella que la amaba más que a nada en el mundo? No podía soportar la idea.

Se quedó rezagada observando a su pequeña abofetear con delicadeza el rostro de su progenitor que ahora se estaba manchando con la tinta de su precioso papeleo que siempre amó más que a su propia novia. Ugh, él estaba inconsciente y aun así encontraba la forma de fastidiarla.

-¡Shimo! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa?- de repente un niño de unos doce o trece años castaño de ojos dorados entró corriendo a la oficina, y detrás de él llegó la teniente del escuadrón y otra mujer bajita castaña de ojos chocolates.

-¡Shiro-chan! ¿Qué pasa?- gritó la castaña.

-¡Capitán!- las dos entraron, pero la rubia se quedó estática al ver a la morena. -¡Ahh, Karin-chan!- chilló espantada, pero luego sonrió. -¡Oh, Karin-chan eres tú!- corrió hacia ella para atraparla en un sofocante abrazo entre sus enormes pechos al cual solo sobrevivió porque sus propios pechos bastante grandes le impidieron aplastarla por completo. -¡Has vuelto a formar una familia con el capitán!-

-¿Ella es Karin-chan, la madre de Shimo-chan?- la castaña se alejó del albino y se acercó a la pelinegra con una sonrisa expectante.

-¡Sip! Karin-chan, ella es Hinamori Momo-chan, Momo-chan, esta es Kurosaki Karin-chan.- las presentó rápidamente.

-¡Oh, es un placer!- Momo se lanzó a abrazarla fuertemente casi aplastando sus costillas. Era más fuerte de lo que parecía. -¡Estoy tan emocionada, Shimo-chan y Shiro-chan han hablado muchísimo de ti y ya estaba preguntándome cuándo podría conocerte!- gritoneó zamarreándola de un lado a otro aun sin dejar de quebrar sus huesos.

-Momo-chan, nunca creí que yo le diría esto a alguien más… pero si sigues abrazando así a Karin-chan la mataras.- señaló entre divertida y preocupada la mujer de gran delantera.

-¡Oh, lo siento!- la soltó avergonzada.

-Ehh… ¿Quiere alguien ayudarme con mi padre desmayado?- preguntó malhumorada Shimo con el niño de ojos dorados parado fielmente a su lado.

Rangiku y Momo de inmediato corrieron hacia la pequeña albina para socorrerla, pero Karin se quedó estática en su lugar, examinando con ojo crítico la situación que se estaba dando delante de ella, casi sin creer lo que veía. Su actual razón de vivir interactuando con su anterior razón de vivir como si hubiera un vínculo profundo entre ellos, como si llevaran largo tiempo conociéndose y se preocuparan el uno por el otro. Una relación normal entre padre e hija… ¡pero es que no había nada normal aquí! ¡Él nunca estuvo en su vida, porque ella eligió que así fuera y estuvieron bien con eso!

¿Acaso había sido una mala idea usar a Toshiro como su punto de rencuentro? ¿Acaso él ya había reemplazado su lugar en el corazón de Shimo? ¿Ahora ella era la niña de papá, no más la pequeña de mami? No podía soportar la idea, pero acababa de volver a entrar a su vida y sí era necesario luchar para recuperar su lugar, lucharía.

Cuando Hitsugaya volvió en si luego de un par de bofetadas de parte de su primogénita y su teniente, sus ojos se encontraron, turquesa contra ónix brillante después de casi once años. Él se veía atónito y ella solo lo miró con indiferencia bien practicada.

-Karin… ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el de ojos extravagantes.

-¿No es obvio?- se llevó las manos a las caderas. –Soy una shinigami ahora, y vine por mi hija.- recalcó el "mi" para dejar en claro que no iba a quitarle su puesto tan fácilmente. –Así que, si no les importa, me la llevaré ahora para que podamos conversar.- extendió una mano a la pequeña, que no dudó en tomarla con una de esas hermosas sonrisas que recordaba.

-¡Espera!- el bastardo extendió una mano hacia ellas con una mirada un poco desesperada en su rostro. –E-espera, Karin, necesitamos hablar.- dijo finalmente recuperando un poco de compostura sentándose erguido detrás de su bonito escritorio.

Tenía lista una gran cantidad de formas de mandarlo al diablo justo en ese mismo momento, pero al ver la mirada suplicante de Rangiku y Momo y los ojitos inocentes de su hija se mordió la lengua para frenar su respuesta ácida y en cambio decidió transmitirle su desagrado a través de una mirada de desprecio.

-Sí quieres hablar de algo, entonces que sea después de que pasé tiempo con mi hija.- esperaba que pudiera leer entre líneas el "tienes suerte de que siquiera te dé la oportunidad de dirigirme la palabra" y al juzgar por como bajó la mirada, supuso que sí entendió la indirecta.

Después de despedirse amablemente de las otras dos mujeres, salió cargando a su pequeña sonriendo al darse cuenta de que no hubiera crecido tanto, pero su sonrisa se vio reemplazada con confusión cuando notó al niño castaño de ojos dorados seguirlas fuera de la oficina.

-¿Qué quieres, Hei?- su hija desenterró el rostro de su hombro para mirar curiosa a su amigo poco mayor que ella.

-Oye, después de años de hablarme de tu maravillosa madre, al menos podrías presentármela correctamente ¿no?- le envió una mirada acusadora. –Soy Hei, imaginó que usted es Kurosaki Karin-san ¿verdad?- le envió una sonrisa demasiado inocente como para ser verdad.

-La misma.- le sonrió. -¿Y quién es este encantador muchacho, jovencita? ¿Un noviecito?- miró burlonamente como su hija se ruborizaba abriendo la boca con indignación de un modo que le recordaba a Toshiro cuando no eran novios pero todos creían que sí.

-¡NO!- chillaron ambos.

Se sentaron en una banca en el jardín del escuadrón diez y las dos se pusieron a hablar de mil cosas mientras el chiquillo llamado Hei solo tiraba un comentario ocasionalmente, pero después de contarle la historia de cómo se conocieron y pasaron la Academia juntos se mantuvo mayormente en silencio mirando hacia otro lado tal vez para darles más privacidad. Ellas no dejaron de abrazarse ni por un momento mientras hablaban alegremente, pero un poco de alegría se desvaneció para Karin cuando sintió una mirada fija en ella y de reojo notó a Toshiro semi-oculto a lo lejos mirándolas apoyado en una columna con los brazos cruzados.

-Muy bien, Shimo… ¿Qué te parece ir a conocer a tu tío ahora mismo? Él ha estado esperando ansioso por este día y tenemos un regalo de cumpleaños muy especial para ti.- le comentó a su pequeña con la intención de largarse lejos del bastardo de cabellos blancos antes de que arruinara por completo su reencuentro con su hijita.

-¡Me encantaría!- sus ojitos brillaron. –No puedo creer que no me lo haya cruzado en todo un año… bueno, solo conocí al capitán Shinji-san y al capitán Shunsui-dono desde que me gradué, pero fui un par de veces al escuadrón del tío Ichigo pero nunca estaba.- hizo un adorable puchero.

-Lo siento, eso es mi culpa.- rió nerviosamente. –Le dije que me esperara para conocerte, no quiere decir que no muera por darte un gran abrazo.- se levantó y volvió a cargarla. –Te llevaré ahora. ¿Vienes, Hei-kun?- miró inquisitiva al muchachito.

-Nah, todavía tengo algunos deberes que atender y como no soy hijo de nadie importante sí me regañaran por faltar.- miró burlonamente a la pequeña albina, que se sonrojó y le sacó la lengua. –Solo devuélvamela entera, tiende a meterse en problemas cuando yo no estoy cerca.-

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Tú eres el que más se mete en problemas de nosotros dos!- le recriminó.

Karin solo pudo reír, pero sentir la mirada de Toshiro fija en ella la mantenía demasiado tensa como para hacer ningún comentario ingenioso, así que solo revolvió el cabello del chiquillo castaño, se despidió y se alejó con shunpo del lugar en dirección al escuadrón de su hermano, pudiendo respirar aliviada una vez estuvo a unos buenos dos kilómetros del par de ojos turquesas que alguna vez amo con locura.

Cuando se encontraron con Ichigo, Karin tuvo que golpearlo cuando su primer comentario fue acerca de lo mucho que Shimo se parecía a Toshiro, pero sonrió cuando después él le revolvió el cabello y la tomó en brazos cargándola en su hombro haciéndola reír. Fueron a cenar a la mansión Kuchiki para que Rukia también pudiera conocer a la pequeña y la consintieron llenándola de sus comidas favoritas preparadas por los mejores chefs de la nobleza.

Después de una buena noche de reencuentros y conocerse, la pelinegra se dirigió junto con una adormilada albina hacia los cuarteles de la décima división para dejarla en su habitación pues aunque le encantaría quedarse con ella y no volver a separarse nunca, tenía deberes como shinigami temprano y quería resolverlos rápido así podría pasar el resto de la mañana con ella hasta el mediodía.

-Shimo…- murmuró al ingresar al décimo escuadrón. –Ya estamos aquí.- la sacudió levemente para que no se durmiera.

-Mmm… mami.- balbuceó en medio de un bostezo. –Estoy tan feliz de que hayas regresado.- sonrió levemente contra su pecho. –Quisiera que te quedaras… quisiera… que estemos juntos…- volvió a bostezar. –Y que nada nos separe… no otra vez…-

-¿Juntos?- pestañeó. -¿Por qué no dices juntas? ¿Estás hablando de Ichi-nii?- ladeó el rostro con confusión.

-Uhh… si…- contestó luego de un momento de vacilación. –Bien, yo… caminare a mi habitación desde aquí.- se detuvieron y la bajó al suelo no antes de llenarle el rostro de besos por milésima vez en ese día. –Buenas noches. Te amo, mami.- le sonrió una última vez antes de darse la vuelta y trotar por los pasillos.

-¡Buenas noches, te amo, hija!- gritó en un susurro antes de que se aleje mucho, luego suspiró y se dio la vuelta para escapar con shunpo lo más rápido que pudiera de ese lugar, pero en cambio su nariz chocó contra un pecho tonificado bañado en un aroma que conocía muy bien. Abrió los ojos con horror y se apartó para encontrarse cara a cara con Hitsugaya Toshiro mirándola impasible. –Toshiro…- lo miró como si lo mirara por primera vez en ese día. -¿Qué crees que haces? No quiero hablar contigo.- trató de pasarlo.

-Dijiste que hablaríamos después de que estés con Shimo. Ya es hora.- reclamó aun impidiéndole el paso con su cuerpo más grande.

-¿Quieres conversar a medianoche? Estoy cansada y sé que tú también por tu trabajo, así que hablaremos luego.- quiso volver a pasar pero siguió impidiéndoselo. -¡Deja de ser tan infantil!- pisoteó. –Ya estuviste diez años lejos de mí, no te mataran un par de días más.-

-Sí me matara.- la tomó de la muñeca pero ella siguió avanzando pese a la sensación de electricidad que siempre le provocó su toque aun cuando él no la soltó. Le impidió escapar con shunpo, pero si fue capaz de avanzar hasta salir del pasillo hacia un corredor frente al jardín. –He estado muriendo cada día, Karin, cada día por nueve años hasta que descubrí que teníamos una hija, y aun entonces no podía dejar de agonizar pensando en ti.-

-Que tierno.- rodó los ojos. -¿Sabes qué? Te creo, estás arrepentido y tus palabras me conmovieron, ya todo está arreglado.- se zafó de su agarre y le sonrió cínicamente. –Olvidaré que me dejaste llorando en la noche. Olvidaré que tuve que criar sola a nuestra hija. Olvidaré la cruel forma en la que acabaste con todo. Olvidaré todas las veces que lloré por ti. ¡Olvidaré que fuiste un cobarde que no tuvo la fuerza suficiente para luchar por mí! ¡Olvidaré que mi hija murió en mis brazos y que tú no estuviste ahí!-

-Karin…- extendió una mano hacia ella, pero no se atrevió a tocarla. –De haber sabido que tú… de haber sabido que estabas embarazada jamás te habría dejado. Creí… creí que era lo mejor para los dos, no sabía que había una tercera personita que podría salir herida… no podría haberlo sabido… Si lo hubiera sabido yo…-

-Oh, pero podrías haberlo sabido…- murmuró ella oscuramente. –Podrías haberlo sabido sí yo hubiera elegido decírtelo. Pero lo pensé mejor y decidí que mi bebé no necesitaba un padre tan cobarde.- escupió al suelo con desprecio, sonriendo cruelmente al ver la incredulidad y el dolor brillando en los ojos extravagantes.

-Tú…- la voz le tembló. -¿Lo sabías…? ¿Sabías que estabas embarazada y no me lo dijiste antes de que me marchara?- apretó los puños, mirándola con ojos entrecerrados y la mandíbula tensa. Parecía estar conteniendo un estallido de furia, pero eso solo la llenó de más satisfacción.

-Exacto.- soltó una carcajada. -¿Qué? ¿Creías que fuiste el único que tomó decisiones dolorosas ese día? ¿Creías que fuiste el único que mintió? ¿Creías que fuiste el que destruyó una parte de mi vida? Estabas muy equivocado sí pensabas que aceptaría fácilmente lo que me hiciste. Me habrás roto el corazón, pero yo te la arrebate. ¡Ahora ella es solo mía!- lo señaló triunfante.

Él respiró hondo por sus fosas nasales y en un rápido movimiento tomó su muñeca y la jaló duramente pegándola contra él, tomando sus hombros con brusquedad pero no la suficiente como para lastimarla. Aun así, el brillo enloquecido de furia e indignación en sus ojos la hizo estremecerse con un poco de temor. Nunca antes lo había visto tan molesto.

-¡Eres una idiota!- la insultó sacudiéndola. -¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Karin?! ¡Todo esto podría haberse evitado sí me lo hubieras dicho!- ella se quedó paralizada, totalmente tomada por sorpresa ante su repentino estallido. -¡Solo necesitaba una excusa, solo un pequeño argumento a mi favor y todo sería diferente!- su agarre en ella se apretó por un segundo antes de que la soltara como si estuviera envuelta en llamas. –Maldita sea…-

-¿De qué… de qué hablas, Toshiro?- lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, tratando de descifrar qué es lo que quería decir.

-Escucha… lamento mucho la forma en la que todo terminó entre nosotros… pero yo creí que no tenía opción, Karin.- se dejó caer de rodillas en el piso y cruzó las piernas y las manos. Lentamente, ella también se sentó. –La Central 46 llevaba meses presionándome por nuestra relación, y yo no tenía forma de defenderme. Ellos dieron puntos validos según el sentido común y las leyes de la Sociedad de Almas, yo tenía oportunidad de haber volteado las cosas a mi favor y llevarte conmigo a la Sociedad de Almas, pero mi único argumento válido involucraba a tu hermano, no tenía nada más, pero sí tú… sí tú tan solo me hubieras dicho de tu embarazo… ¡podría haber tenido otro argumento válido!- cerró los ojos dolorosamente. –Como no tenía muchas cartas a mi favor, ellos decían que podría quedarme contigo, pero en el mundo humano con el fin de no dar mal ejemplo a otros shinigamis, sin embargo para eso tendría que ser desterrado y respecto a ti… te habrían borrado la memoria.- se mordió el labio. –Y no me refiero a borrarte la memoria con uno de esos ridículos aparatos saltarines, eso no funcionaría en alguien con el nivel de reiatsu que tú tienes, por lo que te habrían literalmente disparado con un arma para borrarte la memoria y debido a tu nivel para asegurarse de que nunca recordaras nada de la Sociedad de Almas, te habrían freído tanto el cerebro que regresaría tu mente a la más tierna infancia y no serías capaz de cuidarte por ti misma, olvidarías a tu familia y todo lo que eras… ¡¿cómo esperas que dejara que te hicieran eso por… mí?!- se llevó a una mano al pecho y apretó con fuerza el cuello de su kimono. –Solo era un idiota que ni siquiera podía tener el valor de tomarte en brazos y huir lejos de todos los que quieran separarnos…- bajó la mirada con el rostro ensombrecido.

-Yo… ¡S-sí me hubieras dicho eso entonces yo te habría dicho de mi embarazo y lo habríamos resuelto!- reclamó con lágrimas en las comisuras de los ojos, porque a pesar de todo no le gustaba verlo sufriendo porque había querido protegerla. -¡Tú eres el idiota aquí! ¡No trates de hacerme quedar como si todo fuera mi culpa!- acusó.

-Sé que no todo es tu culpa, Karin.- la miró frustrado. –Pero sí tan solo me lo hubieras dicho… Ellos no podrían haberte tocado al estar embarazada, sería inhumano y mal visto que expusieran a una embarazada a ese tipo de máquinas, y me habría dado otro argumento para llevarte conmigo a la Sociedad de Almas, de haberlo sabido entonces habría sido suficiente… ¡Hubiéramos sido una familia los tres!- la miró ferozmente tomando su mano. –Y ahora… ahora…-

-Ahora ya no hay nada que hacer.- miró tristemente sus manos entrelazadas. –El hubiera no existe. Lo hecho, hecho está, no podemos cambiar lo que pasó. Los dos estuvimos mal.- se mordió el labio y finalmente apartó su mano. –Y entiendo tus motivos, pero no me gustó lo que hiciste conmigo Toshiro, arruinaste nuestras vidas y yo no soy completamente inocente de eso pero no puedo perdonarte y no me importa si no puedes perdonarme.- se puso en pie. –Para mí todo acabó, ya no hay nada entre nosotros que no sea Shimo, y ni siquiera sé si te quiero cerca de ella.- se abrazó a sí misma.

-No digas eso.- la miró desesperado. –Sé que no podemos cambiar el pasado… Pero podemos arreglar las cosas ahora. Podemos ser una familia.- se puso en pie también y se acercó para tomar delicadamente sus dos manos, un gesto que siempre supo la derretía. –Tú, yo y Shimo podemos ser una familia. Podemos recuperar el tiempo perdido. Las dos están aquí ahora, y a las dos las amó.- la miró suplicante. –Sé que no puedes perdonarme ahora… pero tal vez puedas darme una oportunidad, una oportunidad para cuidar de ustedes ahora… por favor…- apoyó su frente contra la suya.

Karin comenzó a negar con la cabeza, pero no tuvo la fuerza de voluntad suficiente como para apartarlo al sentir sus labios tocar suavemente los suyos. Se derritió ante su toque como si no hubiera pasado ni un día, todos sus sentidos se nublaron cuando sus entrañas se retorcieron con deseo acumulado y sus manos temblaron por tocar al único hombre que era capaz de someterla reduciéndola a ser una esclava de sus impulsos más bajos.

Gimió en su boca cuando sus manos la atrajeron más contra su cuerpo y sus lenguas se encontraron. Enredó una pierna en su cintura y enterró los dedos en su blanco cabello. Ambos se dejaron llevar por el deseo y lo siguiente que supieron fue que ya estaban en la habitación de él, en su cama, completamente desnudos mientras ella sofocaba sus gritos al sentirlo moverse en su interior mordiendo su hombro y arañando su espalda.

Acabaron cansados y magullados mirándose jadeando, sin embargo no fueron capaces de dormirse cuando sus miradas volvieron a llenarse de lujuria y sus bocas se encontraron una vez más haciéndolos perderse en un espiral de placer carnal que los mantuvo sumidos en sus sudorosos cuerpos hasta que sintieron los rayos del sol golpeándolos en el rostro y aun después de eso hasta que volvieron a caer rendidos en la cama y habrían continuado poco después de no ser porque alguien tocó a la puerta.

Se incorporaron de golpe y compartieron una mirada horrorizada al escuchar la voz de Rangiku y Momo del otro lado. Ambos saltaron de la cama y comenzaron a vestirse apresuradamente, pero fue demasiado tarde y las dos tenientes entraron a la habitación con miradas preocupadas, solo para quedarse boquiabiertas al verlos medio desnudos, despeinados y agotados mirándolas espantados.

Las recién llegadas se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, antes de volver a mirarlos con amplias sonrisas que enorgullecerían al gato de Cheshire y ojos enloquecidos de emoción que le recordaban demasiado a Yuzu en sus épocas de casamentera cuando eran jóvenes y ella y el albino seguían en la etapa de la negación.

-E-esto no es lo que creen.- tartamudeó con el rostro escarlata aunque sabía que su cabello despeinado, los chupones en su cuello, las ojeras debajo de los ojos y el hecho de que seguía tratando de anudarse el Obi alrededor de su cintura decían lo contrario a sus palabras. –No lo es.- susurró luego mirando de reojo a Toshiro y comenzó a salir de la habitación peinándose el cabello con las manos.

-¡Espera! ¡Karin, espera!- la llamó pero no lo escuchó.

No podía creer lo que había hecho. Se sentía avergonzada de sí misma, no solo por no ser capaz de resistirse a las caricias de su ex, sino porque su resolución se había tambaleado por completo por esos instantes. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar todo su sufrimiento por unas cuantas palabras bonitas y un par de besos? Ella no seguía amándolo, tal vez lo deseara pero no más que eso. No más.

-¡Karin, espera!- gruñó molesta y escapó con shunpo al escucharlo, pero claro que la persiguió. -¡Karin!-

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó molesta deteniéndose en medio de un bosque para encararlo con una mirada asesina. -¡¿Qué demonios quieres?! ¿No entiendes que quiero estar sola?- gruñó pisoteando. –Más bien ¡quiero estar lejos de ti específicamente!-

-Karin ahora tú estás siendo infantil.- acusó mirándola seriamente. –No puedes pretender que aquello no ocurrió, no te lo permitiré.-

-No voy a pretender que eso no pasó.- bufó. –Simplemente no me importa. Fue sexo, no matrimonio.- rodó los ojos.

-Fue hacer el amor. No quieras pretender que ya no me amas porque después de hoy no pienso creerte.- tomó sus manos pero ella se apartó. –Karin, tenemos una hija y aun nos amamos. Nada nos impide estar juntos excepto tu orgullo.-

-¡No te amo! ¡No amo a mentirosos cobardes como tú!-

-¡Te lo dije, no te creo! ¡Sé que me amas!-

-¡No me importa que no me creas!-

-¡Pues no me importa que no te importe!- ella dirigió su puño a golpear su rostro, pero él tomó su muñeca y la jaló para besarla.

Por un segundo su cuerpo reaccionó positivamente al dulce toque de su boca sobre la suya, pero recuerdos de la noche que la dejó y el día en el que su hija le fue arrebatada la hicieron encontrar la fuerza de voluntad para empujarlo y darle una bofetada que volteó su rostro atónito.

-Se acabó, Toshiro.- dijo con firmeza. –Es tarde. Diez años tarde.- recalcó. –Reconsiderare tenerte en la vida de nuestra hija o no… pero no vas a volver a mi vida. Después de todo… ya han pasado diez años… Es hora de que me olvides y sigas con tu vida.- le devolvió las palabras que él le dijo hace tantos años antes de destrozar todas sus ilusiones.

Se dio la vuelta con la intención de alejarse, pero un poco de su resolución volvió a quebrarse al recordar lo horrible que se sintió al escuchar sus palabras aquel día y no pudo evitar voltearse levemente para mirarlo por encima del hombro, sintiendo su corazón agrietarse un poco más al ver su mirada perdida en el suelo, con sus ojos muy abiertos, vulnerables, mientras dos lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

-Karin…- murmuró con la voz rota. –No me dejes ir… no otra vez.- suplicó apenas moviendo la boca pero sin salir de su posición aletargada ni levantar la vista hacia ella.

Algo en ella tembló para correr de nuevo hacia él y envolverlo en sus brazos, secar esas lágrimas y decirle entre besos que todo estaría bien, pero él no lo hizo cuando ella lo necesitó. ¡Él la vio llorar y aun así se marchó! No tenía por qué compadecerse de él cuando no lo merecía después de todo lo que le hizo. No volvería a ser la débil en esa relación, por lo que se tragó sus propias lágrimas y siguió su camino lejos del hombre, no sin antes responder a sus palabras.

-Tú fuiste el que me dejó ir, Toshiro. Solo te devolví el favor.-

.

Shimo había pasado el mejor día de su vida con su madre en su cumpleaños número diez al reencontrarse con su madre y conocer a su tío, pero el día siguiente a aquel fue bastante raro, por falta de una mejor palabra.

Primero, vio vagar a su padre como zombi por los pasillos con el rostro demacrado y un aura deprimente rodeándolo, y cuando la vio él se agachó y la envolvió en un abrazo que parecía como si fuera la última vez que se verían por el resto de la eternidad para luego irse sin decir nada. Segundo, su madre llegó a buscarla más tarde de lo que había prometido viéndose nerviosa y muchísimo menos feliz que el día anterior. El resto del día lo pasaron normalmente, rieron y jugaron hasta el mediodía cuando llegó el momento de devolverla al décimo escuadrón y ocurrió la tercera rareza, pues su madre se negó a entrar al décimo escuadrón y cuando su padre se apareció en la puerta con una mirada sorprendida, ambos salieron corriendo en la dirección opuesta.

Al día siguiente ella le comentó a Hei de sus preocupaciones, a lo que él comentó que sus padres parecían un par de adolescentes pasando por una crisis emocional aunque no entendió muy bien a que se refería y cuando le preguntó confesó que en realidad tampoco sabía muy bien lo que eso significaba, pero sí que debía ser alguna clase de pelea de novios o algo así.

Shimo no sabía qué pensar de sus padres juntos. Su madre era su madre, siempre la vio cómo su madre y eso no había cambiado ni cambiaria. Aún tenía sentimientos encontrados respecto a su padre, sabía que ya no lo odiaba pero no habían tenido la conversación que quería tener con él como para finalmente decir que estaba bien dejar atrás los rencores y admitir libremente que lo quería. Al verlos juntos no sabía qué pensar, a veces ellos se miraban tan fijamente de una forma tan linda que la hacían creer que estaban enamorados, pero otras veces se ignoraban o parecían muy incómodos o tensos alrededor del otro, haciéndola pensar que hasta podrían odiarse.

No sabía qué pensar respecto a la idea de que sus padres siguieran enamorados, pero sí sabía que no le gustaba nada la idea de que se odiasen. ¿Qué tal si ellos no se soportaban y por ella tenían que aprender a tolerar al otro? ¿Acaso era su culpa que ellos tuvieran que sufrir? ¿Era una mala hija por eso?

Hei le dijo que dejara de pensar tonterías cuando le habló sobre eso, le dijo que debía agradecer que tenía dos padres que la amaban y en especial una madre tan linda (él se había enamorado un poco de su madre, aunque ella lo golpeaba cada vez que lo decía o le hacía un cumplido, aparte de que se había empezado a llevar peor con su padre desde que escucho eso).

Decidiendo que Hei no era una buena opción para aliviar sus preocupaciones, Shimo optó por visitar a la única otra persona en la que podía confiar plenamente en el Gotei 13 esperando que fuera capaz de disolver las dudas y temores que la atormentaban.

-¡SHIMO-CHAAAAAAAAN!- Rangiku la envolvió en un sofocante abrazó apenas tocó a la puerta de su habitación. -¡¿Cómo estas, lindura?!- la sacudió de un lado a otro sin dejar de ahogarla lentamente hasta la muerte.

-¡Oiga, teniente loca! ¡La va a ahogar!- gritó furioso Hei que la había seguido hasta allí específicamente para evitar su "horrible asesinato" en manos de su autoproclamada tía. -¡Suéltela o le diré al capitán aterrador… quiero decir, al capitán Hitsugaya y él la congelara a usted y a todo su sake otra vez!-

-¡Oh, por favor no! ¡No otra vez!- chilló horrorizada dejando caer a Shimo de golpe, que se hubiera estrellado de cabeza contra el piso de no ser porque Hei llegó a agarrarla antes. –Aun no puedo creer que me haya hecho eso. El capitán es tan malo.- lloriqueó con cascaditas en los ojos la mujer mayor.

-¡Usted es la única que ahoga niños por aquí, teniente loca!-

-Ya, Hei.- la albina sonrió tímidamente al castaño. –Umm… Gracias. Ahora… te veré en el almuerzo, ¿de acuerdo?- le sonrió inocentemente sacudiendo una mano.

-Tsk, no eres buena para deshacerte sutilmente de la gente, chiquita.- él rodó los ojos y le palmeó la cabeza antes de retirarse cerrando la puerta. -¡Y más le vale que cuando vuelva Shimo no esté ahogada, teniente loca!- gritó desde detrás de la puerta antes de que sintieran su reiatsu alejarse.

Ambas féminas se sentaron en dos cojines rosados con bonitos bordados y la niña rechazó los bocadillos raros que la mujer trató de ofrecerle. Entonces fue cuando comenzaron a hablar y le comentó temerosa acerca de las rarezas que notaba en sus padres y sus propias rarezas por los sentimientos confusos que tenía respecto a sus padres y a su papá mientras la mayor la escuchaba atentamente entre mordiscos a sus raros bocadillos.

-Bueno, nena. Sí que tienes todo un drama aquí.- le sonrió dulcemente. -¿Qué tal si te cuento una pequeña historia antes de que te dé mi consejo sobre lo que creo que deberías hacer?- le frotó la mejilla con el índice cariñosamente y la pequeña asintió, curiosa. –Bien… Esta historia es sobre un shinigami y una humana que se enamoraron.- Shimo amplió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de que le hablaría sobre la historia de sus padres, algo que ninguno de ellos había logrado hacer. –Se conocieron por una casualidad, y siguieron viéndose por más casualidades. Eran muy pequeños cuando se conocieron por primera vez, apenas más grandes que tú.- sonrió con una mezcla de ternura y nostalgia. –Pasaron por muchas cosas antes de comenzar a darse cuenta de que se estaban enamorando. Llegaron a asustarse de sus sentimientos y por muchos años dejaron de verse, tenían demasiados problemas. Mundos diferentes e intereses diferentes. Era difícil para ellos estar juntos, pero al final fue más difícil estar separados y acabaron por volver a frecuentarse. Pasaron un par de lindos y felices años juntos antes de que los problemas volvieran, pero esta vez… el problema fue demasiado grande. Los dos tuvieron miedo y se lastimaron el uno al otro. Volvieron a separarse, esta vez por demasiado tiempo, pero él no sabía que ella se había quedado con una linda hijita mitad shinigami, mitad humana… bueno, más bien un cuarto humana y otro cuarto…-

-Hollow, Quincy, shinigami, humana, ya lo sé.- Shimo rodó los ojos. –Solo sigue.- pidió impaciente.

-Pero tú ya sabes el resto, linda.- rió entre dientes. –Ocurrieron muchas tragedias y el destino volvió a juntar al shinigami y la humana, y a su hermosa hijita, claro.- sonrió mirando hacia arriba. –Por desgracia, pasaron tantas cosas malas que ahora no dejan que las cosas buenas pasen tranquilamente. El pasado interviene para frenar el futuro.-

-Eso es tonto.- se cruzó de brazos. –El pasado ya pasó…-

-Y sí el pasado ya pasó… ¿no crees que deberías darle una oportunidad a tu padre?- la miró curiosa y ella se sonrojó levemente. No era justo que usara sus propias palabras en su contra… -Él realmente te ama, linda. Eres lo mejor que le ha pasado en su vida, le diste luz cuando solo había oscuridad. Ahora está pasando por momentos difíciles y te necesita de su lado.- le acarició el cabello tiernamente. –No tienes por qué presionarte a hacer nada que no quieras, pero creo que debes replantearte lo que quieres. ¿Quieres solo a tu madre? ¿Quieres a tu madre y a tu padre separados? ¿O acaso los quieres juntos?- alzó una ceja divertida al verla ruborizarse más. –No tienes que decírmelo. Solo piénsalo.-

-¡Es que si quiero!- chilló de pronto. –Quiero…- se mordió el labio. –Quiero saber lo que se siente tener una familia completa. Además…- su sonrojo se profundizó. –No se lo digas a nadie… pero siempre he querido un hermanito.- rió tímidamente.

Rangiku la miró con sus ojos celestes muy abiertos, antes de chillar como si le hubiera dicho que estaban regalando sake, solo para después estallar en carcajadas ante la confundida mirada de la pequeña de ojos turquesas.

-No te preocupes, linda, eso se puede arreglar.- le guiñó un ojo. –Pero a su debido tiempo. Por ahora… habla con tu padre y con tu madre por separado, y luego habla con ellos juntos. Estoy segura de que les hará bien a los tres.- le guiñó un ojo.

Shimo le agradeció por la plática y justo en ese momento oyeron un golpe en la puerta. Sonrió divertida al sentir el reiatsu extrañamente reconfortante de Hei al otro lado de la puerta aunque no lo necesitaba para saber que era él pues sabía que el paranoico regresaría a asegurarse de que su teniente no la ahogara ni actuara de alguna manera que pudiera ser considerada mala influencia para ella.

Rangiku la despidió agitando una mano alegremente y por fin la pequeña salió de la habitación y se reunió con su mejor amigo enlistándose para cumplir con el resto de sus deberes del día aunque su mente solo siguió dándole vueltas a todo lo que habló con la mujer mayor.

¿Qué debería hacer ahora?

.

En los últimos dos meses desde que Karin regresó a su vida, Hitsugaya Toshiro no podría decir si estaba viviendo los mejores o peores momentos de su vida.

Por un lado estaba el hecho de que él y su hijita habían comenzado a llevarse mejor desde que ella le pidió terminar su conversación pendiente y él le explicó sinceramente las razones por las cuales creyó que era mejor separarse de su madre. Su hija era increíblemente inteligente para una niña de diez años humanos y entendió bien todo sin necesidad de que lo suavizara con palabras dulces que no serían del todo ciertas, ella incluso le agradeció por su sinceridad y desde entonces todo entre ellos fue mejor.

Shimo también pareció conversar con Karin, y un día los reunió a ambos y les dijo que no pensaba ponerse del lado ni del uno ni del otro, que desde ahora los quería a ambos en su vida y por ende tendrían que aprender a tolerarse el uno al otro, por ella. Él estaba más que bien con eso, pero la Kurosaki solo dijo que no prometía nada.

No podría estar más feliz por el acercamiento que tuvo con su pequeña niña linda, pero el hecho de que cada paso que daba hacia su niña parecía alejarlo dos pasos de su mujer (o ex según la misma pero se negaba a reconocerlo). Ella se veía celosa de sus avances en su relación con su hija y cuando intentaba confrontarla por eso lo trataba de ridículo o lo evitaba como a la peste.

Por el día la mujer que amaba lo trataba como si fuera peor que el hollow más despreciable y eso lo hacía sentir horrible, pero por las noches, cuando estaban a solas, cada vez hacía falta menos persuasión de su parte para que ella cediera ante sus besos y volviera a entregarse a él, pero siempre era solo eso, hacían el amor y ella se iba, y eso lo estaba matando por dentro.

Se estaba comenzando a sentir como un simple pedazo de carne con el que podía jugar para ella ante su rechazo ante sus intentos por declararle su amor o restaurar su relación, pero por más que intentaba no podía resistirse a la tentación de tenerla entre sus brazos aunque sea un corto periodo de tiempo cada vez que la descubría sola en las noches. Pese a que sabía que para ella solo sería sexo, no podía evitar hacerle el amor aunque tuviera que soportar el dolor de su rechazo después.

Era un constante juego de ilusiones y desesperanza. Quería más que nada formar una familia con su hija y su mujer, pero pasó otro mes, y luego otro, y luego otro y otro. Sus esperanzas estaban comenzando a morir y el corazón le quemaba el pecho esparciendo amargura por todo su cuerpo.

Rangiku hacía estúpidos intentos para tratar de reparar las cosas con Karin, Momo le daba mil y un consejos para conquistarla nuevamente, incluso Shimo los había obligado a ir a una cena los tres y luego misteriosamente desapareció dejándolos a los dos, pero el desprecio en los ojos oscuros no desaparecía cuando lo miraba. ¿Acaso realmente vio solo lo que quería ver y ella en verdad ya no lo amaba? No quería creerlo pero eso es lo que el tiempo le estaba diciendo al pasar ignorando sus expectativas.

Se cumplió medio año desde el regreso de Karin y ella fue nombrada teniente de su hermano. Él asistió a la ceremonia y sonrió al verla tan feliz, emocionada y orgullosa de sí misma. Se había convertido en una shinigami poderosa tal como siempre sospechó. Estaba tan alegre que incluso le sonrió y no lo alejó cuando besó su mejilla a modo de felicitación sin importarle que todos estuvieran con los ojos clavados en ellos, de igual modo tenían una hija y no era un secreto para nadie que Toshiro y Karin eran los padres de Shimo, así que le importaba un esparrago lo que pudieran pensar de su relación.

Estaba feliz por Karin y su ascenso, realmente sí, pero empezó a preocuparse cuando ella comenzó a ser enviada a misiones que correspondían a su rango. Él debía cuidar de Shimo cuando ella estaba fuera así que estaba bien enterado del día en el que se marchaba y el día en el que debía volver, por lo que la primera vez que ella retrasó su regreso un par de días casi le da un ataque y noqueó a un par de shinigamis para pasar por las puertas e ir a buscarla para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, regresando a la Sociedad de Almas luego con un ojo morado y Karin muy molesta siguiéndolo gritando a los cuatro vientos que no interfiriera con sus misiones y que sabía cuidarse sola.

En el onceavo cumpleaños de Shimo, por primera vez Karin se acercó a él por voluntad propia aunque con una mirada reticente.

-¿Pasa algo?- la miró preocupado. Ella nunca se le acercaba directamente, incluso cuando él sabía que estaba buscándolo para pasar la noche juntos ella disimulaba que tenía otros motivos para estar en un lugar donde él la encontraría. La verdad le preocupaba.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor.- murmuró incómoda luego de un par de balbuceos. –Yo, Rangiku-san y Momo-san estamos planeando una fiesta sorpresa para Shimo, y alguien tiene que distraerla.- tomó aire. –Iba a decirle a Ichi-nii pero… estoy segura de que ella estaría más feliz estando contigo.- comentó entre dientes.

-Oh.- sonrió levemente. –Bien entonces, mi papeleo puede esperar.- apiló cuidadosamente las hojas que le faltaban por terminar ignorando deliberadamente la mirada sorprendida de la mujer. -¿A dónde quieres que la lleve? ¿Cuánto tiempo?-

-Mantenla entretenida hasta las cinco de la tarde, y llévala al mundo humano, si es posible a Okinawa, a ella le encanta ese lugar.- sonrió nostálgica. –Oh, y lleva a Hei-kun también, así se divertirá más.- él perdió la sonrisa ante la mención de ese niño roba-hijas. –No pongas esa cara, Toshiro. ¿Tengo que recordarte todas las veces que mi hermano quiso asesinarte?-

-¿Por qué hablas en pasado? Aun quiere asesinarme, cada día más.- rodó los ojos. –Y aun así no me siento cómodo con ese niño, es casi medio siglo mayor que nuestra hija.- comentó huraño al recordar una conversación que tuvieron los dos niños.

-¡¿Hei-kun es mayor que yo?!- su boca cayó abierta.

-Karin, esto es la Sociedad de Almas, difícilmente encontraras personas menores que tú, incluso niños.- bufó.

-Pff, no importa…- se encogió de hombros. –Tú eres casi un siglo mayor que yo y eso no te impide abrirme las piernas.-

-¡KARIN!- chilló escandalizado mirando alarmado a la puerta. -¡No hables así! ¿Qué tal si Shimo escucha?- la miró reprobatoriamente.

Ella se rió y él hubiera seguido molesto de no ser porque se dio cuenta de que acababan de tener una conversación normal parecida a las que solían tener cuando eran una pareja oficial, con bromas y risas. Un poco de esperanza regresó a él mientras sonreía.

-Bien, entonces. Llevare a Shimo y a ese mocoso a Okinawa, al menos estaré ahí para vigilarlo.- no le quitaría los ojos de encima a aquella rata grosera. –Los traeré a las cinco puntualmente, ¿imagino que a la mansión Kuchiki?- ella asintió. –Todo arreglado.-

-Ella está en su habitación terminando su desayuno especial de cumpleaños, sí pregunta por mí dile que salí de compras. ¡Te dejó todo a ti!- agitó una mano mientras se marchaba pero él uso shunpo para tomar su muñeca antes de que pudiera terminar de salir y la jaló en un beso que al principio fue forzado mas poco a poco comenzó a ser correspondido con la misma pasión.

Cuando se alejaron, ella no lo miró y murmuró una despedida mientras se retiraba apresuradamente. Él sonrió, pensando que el que no lo golpeara ni insultara ya era un gran avance y más que suficiente para mejorar su día que ya intuía que sería bueno por pasarlo con su linda hija… pese a que tendría que tolerar al mocoso que siempre estaba tras ella.

Shimo se mostró muy emocionada cuando le habló sobre el viaje a Okinawa, y mucho más cuando le dijo que podía llevar al mocoso castaño con ellos. Pidieron sus gigais y pasaron a través del Senkaimon al poco tiempo. Aparentemente sería la primera vez del mocoso en el mundo humano, por lo que su hija se la pasaba muy entretenida explicándole todo lo que tenía que saber.

Al llegar a la hermosa isla ya con sus gigais puestos, su niña literalmente chilló de alegría al ver el océano y quiso correr a arrojarse de cabeza allí tal como hacía Karin cada vez que fueron a vacacionar a aquella isla durante su noviazgo, pero él la tomó en brazos antes de que lograra concretar su acto imprudente y le dijo con su voz de mando que primero irían a hacer algunas compras y luego tendría tiempo para pasearse por el mar todo lo que quisiera.

Él recordaba perfectamente todas las veces que fue de compras con Karin. Ella no era como todas las otras chicas en el sentido de que no chillaba por las mismas cosas pues sus intereses estaban muy lejos del estándar femenino, aun así ella no era muy distinta a las demás chicas cuando se trataba de objetos de su interés… aunque claro que ella no chillaba de ese modo tan agudo que rompía los tímpanos, pero sí se emocionaba y sí pudiera comprar la tienda probablemente lo haría, él con gusto le habría concedido el capricho si ella alguna vez se lo hubiera pedido. Shimo no era muy distinta en ese sentido, también se emocionaba mucho ante la perspectiva de comprar muchas cosas de las que le gustaban, y él tal vez no debió haberle dicho que llenara un carro con todo lo que quería y se lo compraría, pues ella había heredado sus habilidades de racionalidad y era capaz de apilar todo lo que le gustaba matemáticamente y aun cuando el carrito se veía lleno seguían entrando cosas.

Por un segundo Hitsugaya casi agradece que el mocoso de Hei haya venido con ellos cuando él obligó a Shimo a deshacerse de la mitad de las cosas que había querido llevarse con comentarios críticos pero válidos, casi. Su billetera estaba agradecida por su intervención, pero lo seguía odiando y eso no cambiaría.

Luego de que los dos masculinos terminaran de actuar como cargueros de maletas para la niña, finalmente plantaron una sombrilla en la arena, extendieron unas toallas y Shimo saltó en un adorable traje de baño color celeste pastel al mar pateando la arena a su alrededor y riendo cuando las olas chocaron contra su rostro sonriente. También había comprado lo necesario para Hei ignorando las protestas del niño, así que pudo quedarse a solas disfrutando de la brisa oceánica debajo de la sombra de la sombrilla mientras veía a los dos niños jugar en el agua cristalina.

El estilo de Hei para jugar era algo rudo, pero antes de que pudiera regañarlo por eso notó que su hija empezó a jugar incluso más rudo hasta el punto de que casi lo ahoga mientras se carcajeaba y mejor se abstuvo de entrometerse.

A pesar de ser invierno el clima en la isla era cálido y agradable para los estándares de la mayoría de la gente, e incluso él tenía que admitir que no estaba tan mal. El aroma, los colores, la sensación del sol atenuada por la sombra y los sonidos de aquella playa lo hicieron perderse en un mar de recuerdos de un pasado que no debería haberle parecido mucho tiempo atrás teniendo en cuenta que vivió muchos años, pero aun así se le hacía increíblemente lejano pues fue en la época en la que todo estaba bien entre él y la mujer que amaba.

La primera vez que visitaron esta playa fue absolutamente en contra de su voluntad, ella tuvo que arrastrarlo porque no podía aceptar que él no conociera la mejor playa del mundo y aunque insistió una y mil veces que no le gustaban las playas hizo oídos sordos y lo jaló hasta aquella isla, hasta aquella playa, hasta el océano y allí lo arrojó antes de tirársele encima y obligarlo exitosamente a disfrutar del día y encontrarle buenos lados a la playa. Visitaron el lugar un par de veces más pero nunca por mucho tiempo, pues era más que nada un juego de quién se veía mejor en traje de baño y quién sería el primero en ceder y arrastrar al otro a un rincón oscuro para hacer otras actividades calientes y mojadas que no involucraban bronceado y océano.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar el llamado de su hija y sonrió inevitablemente, preguntándose cuándo podrían volver a esta playa con Karin los tres como una familia normal de vacaciones, pero dejó de lado esos pensamientos al ser fácilmente persuadido por una bonita sonrisa de su hijita para cargarla sobre sus hombros y llevarla a aguas más profundas donde las olas fueran más tranquilas.

Luego de jugar en el agua, empezaron a construir castillos de arena con los materiales que habían comprado. El que el albino hizo parecía el palacio de un cuento de hadas con finos detalles y tan elegante que dejaba a quien pasase cerca y lo mirase con la boca abierta. El que la albina hizo fue más pequeño y menos detallado pero seguía estando bien estructurado y solido a la vista, aparte de que le agregó ciertas decoraciones con caracoles que lo hicieron ver muy bello. El que el castaño hizo apenas alcanzó a ser una torre tambaleante y débil que se derrumbó a los pocos segundos de haberse erigido, las burlas de Shimo fueron despiadadas.

Fue en medio de estar comiendo bocadillos mirando como la cumpleañera dibujaba en la arena que Toshiro recordó la hora y decidió que ya era momento de regresar pues si se quedaban un poco más podrían romper su record perfecto de puntualidad. Por supuesto, aunque Hei hizo un valiente esfuerzo involuntario de retrasarlos, padre e hija eran los amos de la puntualidad y llegaron a la mansión Kuchiki un minuto antes de las cinco ya con todas sus compras guardadas y vestidos para una fiesta pero lo suficientemente abrigados para el clima frío de la Sociedad de Almas invernal.

A pesar de que muy probablemente ya había deducido que tendría una fiesta sorpresa, Shimo tuvo la decencia de fingir sorpresa ante la colorida y ruidosa fiesta a la que ingresaron al entrar al patio de la mansión noble. Todo estaba decorado con globos coloridos, las mesas estaban a reventar de bocadillos deliciosos, y una suave nevada había comenzado a caer dándole un toque extra asombroso.

La fiesta fue un gran y alegre evento. Shimo estaba un poco incómoda siendo el centro de atención, pero valoraba la compañía que la rodeaba y el mocoso de Hei no se le despegaba no importa quién se le acercara a no ser que sean Toshiro e Ichigo porque literalmente amenazaban su vida si no se apartaba de la cumpleañera.

Si a él le preguntasen, diría que sin duda lo que más le gusto de la fiesta era que Shimo insistía en tenerlo a él y a Karin a su lado, juntos. Se sentaron en el mismo lugar con ella en medio, la tomaron de las manos, la alzaron en brazos, rieron y sonrieron y se tomaron toneladas de fotografías aunque los tres a regañadientes la mayoría de parte de Rangiku y Momo muy entusiasmada. Pero a pesar de su rostro mayormente estoico y sus pretensiones de estar fastidiado estaba amando cada segundo de parecer una familia normal y feliz aunque sea por ese único día.

-Oye, Shimo.- llamó a su hija una vez después de repartir el pastel que solo comió porque Karin lo había preparado ella misma y lo miró ilusionada al ofrecerle una rebanada. -¿Quieres ya tu regalo de cumpleaños?- la miró tiernamente ante su rostro confundido.

-Papá, ya me has regalado muchas cosas en el mundo humano.- lo miró con ojos entrecerrados. –Tampoco soy una mimada.- alzó la barbilla tercamente.

-Aun.- soltó una corta y breve risa entre dientes. –Esos eran solo pequeños adelantos, hija. Este es el regalo real, además, es de mi parte y de Hyorinmaru también.- sonrió misteriosamente mientras desenvainaba un poco su zanpakuto y la tenue nevada comenzaba a arremolinarse a su alrededor.

La boca de todos los presentes (excepto Kuchiki Byakuya que estaba malhumorado en una esquina esperando a que se larguen de su casa) cayó al ver el espectáculo de nieve que comenzó a formarse sobre sus cabezas por obra del capitán Hitsugaya.

Al principio la nieve solo permaneció dando vueltas y vueltas alrededor del albino, pero pronto los copos de nieve se elevaron hasta el cielo agrupándose en grandes grupos que formaron decenas de líneas rectas desde el horizonte hasta las nubes que al ser iluminadas por la luna comenzaron a brillar en distintos y bellos colores que iban desde verde a azul, naranja y violeta, formando los raros pero hermosos pilares de luz.

La idea había sido de Hyorinmaru, y habían pasado semanas practicando para poder hacerlo bien, resulta que solo necesitaba la luz de la luna y dejar las partículas de agua lo suficientemente separadas para que no formen hielo pero lo suficientemente congeladas para que den el bello espectáculo de distintos colores. Por la enorme sonrisa y los jadeos sorprendidos de su hija, tanto su dragón como él se sintieron muy orgullosos de sí mismos.

Todo valió la pena cuando Shimo corrió a abrazarlo y llenó su mejilla de adorables besitos, y el notar la sonrisa encantada de Karin detrás de ellos fue un buen bono extra para que su felicidad estuviera en su máximo apogeo ese día.

Una vez Byakuya se cansó de tanto lidiar con plebeyos, finalmente Kuchiki Rukia finalizó la fiesta y ellos se hubieran quedado a ayudar a limpiar de no ser porque los sirvientes de la mansión insistieron demasiado en que podían manejarlo, por lo que solo recogieron los regalos de su hija y se dirigieron al décimo escuadrón para meterla en su cama y desearle buenas noches.

Él dejó los regalos en un rincón de su habitación mientras Karin la arropaba y luego ambos se quedaron observándola hasta que el sueño también comenzó a invadirlos. Le dieron un último beso en la frente antes de salir de la habitación en medio de bostezos.

Antes de que Karin pudiera escaparse al escuadrón donde era teniente, él la tomó de la muñeca.

-Ahora no, Toshiro.- dijo cortante en medio de un bostezo. –Estoy cansada. No vas a convencerme de dormir contigo.- lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Pero solo quiero eso, Karin.- tragó saliva, esperando que ella no lo rechazara. –Solo quiero dormir, a tu lado… aunque sea por esta noche. Solo quiero dormir.- la miró suplicante. –Por favor.- aunque sea por ese día, quería fingir que eran una familia normal.

Ella no contestó, solo se quedó en silencio y él tomó esto como una buena señal. Sonrió suavemente y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo atrapándola en un abrazo. Pasó un brazo alrededor de su estrecha cintura y con el otro ocupó su mano en acariciar los suaves mechones de cabello negro, todo esto mientras la guiaba sin prisas hacia la habitación que tantas veces habían compartido aunque nunca para nada más que hacer el amor.

Esta vez, la desvistió simplemente porque sabía de su hábito de dormir en ropa interior, la besó no con pasión sino con ternura y se metieron en la cama únicamente para compartir un abrazo mientras se dejaban llevar por el cansancio y caían en un profundo sueño juntos, como siempre debió ser.

Al despertarse a la mañana siguiente, realmente no debió sorprenderlo que ella ya no estuviera allí. No debió sorprenderlo, pero lo hizo, aun así su sorpresa no era nada comparada a la puñalada de dolor que le atravesó el pecho. Karin nunca se levantaba más temprano que él a menos que tuviera una urgencia que atender, y sabía que su urgencia había sido alejarse de él, dejarle en claro que nada había cambiado. Nunca sería capaz de perdonar sus errores del pasado y no importa cuánto se esforzara en demostrarle que la amaba y quería ser una familia con ella y su hija, simplemente no lo aceptaba. Simplemente ella no lo amaba tanto como él a ella, ya no más. Todo se arruinó hace tiempo.

Debería haberse sentido esperanzado por el hecho de que ella haya accedido a dormir junto a él pese a que no se quedó, pero la verdad es que sentía exactamente lo opuesto. ¿Se había apresurado y terminó de espantar sus pocas posibilidades de reconquistarla?

Como no sabía que hacer a partir de ese momento, comenzó a evitarla, lo cual era bastante fácil ya que ella lo estaba evitando también. El único problema con eso era que Shimo no estaba muy dispuesta a permitírselos, y tomaba cada excusa que podía para hacerlos pasar tiempo con ella, eso no era tan malo, pero se volvía terriblemente incómodo cuando los dejaba solos aunque sea por cortos periodos de tiempo.

Pasaron un par de meses y las cosas entre los dos solo empeoraron. No habían vuelto a sus encuentros fortuitos por la noche y ahora ella ya no le sonreía ni por casualidad. Su hija estaba preocupada por ambos pero ninguno tenía el valor suficiente como para explicarle la situación y tampoco habían hablado de eso, no habían hablado de nada en realidad. Él se había sumergido más en su papeleo y ella cada vez aceptaba más misiones fuera del Seireitei. Sus actitudes eran infantiles y posiblemente estuvieran dañando a su inocente hija, pero no podían detenerse, simplemente no sabían qué hacer con sus desastrosas vidas.

Lo que no sabían es que la vida no siempre iba a detenerse a esperar que resolvieras tus problemas, la vida no tendría reparos en someterte a toda su crueldad no importa que tan mal la estés pasando en esos momentos. Todo siempre puede empeorar.

Cuando recibió la noticia de que Karin y su equipo perdieron contacto con el Seireitei en medio de su misión a un bosque lleno de hollows en las profundidades de Rukongai, Toshiro sintió que todo su mundo se venía abajo. Ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces antes de ofrecerse como voluntario para el equipo de rescate, y solo se tomó un momento para empacar lo necesario y pedirle a Matsumoto y Hinamori que cuidaran de Shimo en su ausencia.

El grupo de rescate consistía en él, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji y un par más de shinigamis de alto rango. Pese a las protestas de todos ellos, Toshiro aprovechó su leve ventaja en velocidad y se adelantó a la zona donde reportaban su mujer desapareció.

Se detuvo del uso de shunpo por un momento para concentrar todos sus sentidos en sentir el reiatsu de Karin, sintiéndose enormemente aliviado cuando una sensación cálida y reconfortante lo llenó desde la lejanía, pero de inmediato volvió a preocuparse al darse cuenta de lo débil que se encontraba su reiatsu, parecía estar… agonizando.

Su corazón quiso escapar por su garganta, pero se obligó a mantener la mente fría y corrió hasta el lugar donde sentía la pequeña llama extinguiéndose. Sus pasos rápidamente lo llevaron a una cueva grande y oscura en medio del bosque del distrito 54 sur de Rukongai. Ni siquiera esperó a que los demás se pusieran al día y entró con la firme meta de encontrar a su mujer, sacarla de aquí y no volver a perderla de vista nunca más en la vida.

Por desgracia, apenas dio un paso dentro de la cueva, sintió una aguda y fría cuchilla penetrar entre sus costillas, tomándolo con la guardia baja e inutilizándolo al instante mientras mentalmente se maldecía por su descuido de novato. Bien que la mujer que amaba estaba muriendo, pero aun así debió haber sido más precavido.

-¡Toshiro!- aun a pesar del dolor cegador que lo estaba invadiendo, se sintió feliz al escucharla gritar su nombre. Ella seguía viva.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue el grito de batalla de Ichigo y la entrada de la cueva derrumbarse parcialmente dejando entrar más luz de sol, por lo que fue capaz de ver mejor las cosas. Su atacante era un hollow poderoso, probablemente un Adjuchas, con forma similar a una serpiente, y tenía bastantes aliados de nivel inferior. El de cabellos anaranjados fue tras el jefe, mientras que los demás miembros del grupo de rescate se enfrentaron a los aliados. Toshiro, sin embargo, dirigió su vista hacia Karin.

Ella estaba tirada en el suelo en un charco de su propia sangre con su katana rota a un lado, el líquido vital brotaba de su boca y de su pecho, probablemente habían rasgado uno de sus pulmones, por la forma irregular en la que respiraba. Todo su equipo estaba muerto a su alrededor. Tenía sus ojos oscuros fijos en él y la sonrisa triste en sus labios rosas le rompió el corazón en dos.

-Karin…- caminando a paso tambaleante, se dejó caer de rodillas frente a ella aun haciendo presión sobre la herida.

-Toshiro…- tosió, escupiendo más sangre que resbaló por su mejilla debido a su posición ladeada. –Ese hollow… es venenoso. Yo sobreviví porque mi espada también es en parte de tipo venenosa… pero todos los demás…- cerró los ojos dolorosamente. –Y ahora tú… también fuiste envenenado.- sollozó. –Y yo pronto moriré porque no fui lo suficientemente fuerte.- una lágrima se le escapó.

-No digas eso…- susurró, pese a que su vista comenzó a ponerse borrosa y sintió su garganta cerrarse. –Estaremos bien… volveremos con nuestra hija y todo estará bien.- la sangre le ardía en las venas y podía sentir su corazón y pulmones comenzar a fallar. –Seremos… una familia…- el dolor fue demasiado y cayó como peso muerto cuando dejó de sentir las piernas y los brazos.

Haciendo alarde de toda su fuerza de voluntad, giró levemente el cuello para voltear a ver a Karin, y aun con sus ojos desenfocados y aguados por lágrimas no derramadas, pudo ver perfectamente esos ojos oscuros que siempre amó, que siempre quiso proteger pero que nunca consiguió cuidar adecuadamente por más que creyó lo contrario. Le falló, una vez más.

-Toshiro…- extendió su brazo tembloroso hacia él, y tomó con delicadeza su mano entrelazando un par de sus dedos con los suyos pequeños, a él le hubiera gustado corresponder el gesto, pero ya no podía sentir su cuerpo, nada que no sean sus pupilas moviéndose frenéticamente para tratar de ver mejor a Karin una última vez. –No me dejes… por favor… No me dejes otra vez…- lloró desconsolada ignorando la sangre que seguía filtrándose de sus heridas.

Él le habría respondido que no pensaba hacerlo, le habría respondido que la amaba y que no quería dejarla ir ni que lo deje ir otra vez nunca más, pero sintió sus deditos aflojar su agarre en su mano y supo que aunque hubiera podido responder, ella no lo habría escuchado de todos modos.

Las lágrimas finalmente se deslizaron de los opacos ojos turquesas, y eso fue lo último de lo que Hitsugaya Toshiro tuvo consciencia.

.

Cuando cumplió doce años, Hitsugaya Shimo se miró en el espejo de su habitación en la mansión Kuchiki y buscó algún cambio en su apariencia desde el año pasado. Su cabello había crecido un poco, pero su altura apenas aumentó un centímetro o tal vez menos. Una vez terminó de examinar su apariencia, comenzó a hacer lo que la había impulsado a mirarse en el espejo en primer lugar: practicar una sonrisa, porque era su cumpleaños y se suponía que debía estar feliz.

Sus once años no habían sido los mejores para ella, y debería sentirse feliz de dejar esos recuerdos malos atrás y comenzar de nuevo ahora que cumplía doce, pero la verdad es que estaba segura de que un cambio de número no iba a resolver todos los problemas de su corta vida.

Cuando salió de su habitación al jardín de la mansión, fue recibida por las sonrisas tristes de su abu… eh, tía Rangiku y su tía Momo. Ella solo les dirigió su sonrisa feliz recién practicada y siguió avanzando encontrándose con su tío Ichigo que se veía malhumorado y pensativo aunque eso no era nada nuevo, pero él le sonrió sinceramente al verla.

Podía sentir todas las miradas condescendientes mientras se acercaba a la persona a la que menos quería ver en ese momento pero estaba obligada por modales, y al sentir esos ojos dorados en ella puso su sonrisa mejor practicada y más falsa.

-Hola, Hei. Me sorprende que te hayas hecho tiempo para recordar mi cumpleaños.- comentó con fingida alegría. Su mejor amigo se llevó una mano a la nuca y la miró con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero Shimo solo podía mantener su mirada fija en donde estaba su otra mano: envuelta alrededor de la mano de su nueva novia.

-Shimo, lamento haber faltado a la fiesta de año nuevo, pero claro que no me perdería tu cumpleaños.- rió tensamente. –Uhh… ¿Segura que no estás enojada?- antes de que pudiera contestar, Shimo sintió una mano muy familiar posarse en su hombro.

-Si dijo que no está enojada, es porque no está enojada, Hei-kun.- su madre miró con la misma sonrisa falsa de rabia contenida a su ex futuro-nuero. -¿O acaso estás diciendo que mi hija es una mentirosa en su propia fiesta de cumpleaños?- soltó el hombro de la albina solo para cruzar los brazos por encima de su gran vientre de embarazada de siete meses.

-N-no, Karin-san, claro que n…-

-Es Hitsugaya-san para ti, mocoso.- su padre también hizo acto de presencia, pero él ni siquiera intento disimular el disgusto en su mirada. –Cuidado con cómo le hablas a mi esposa y a mi hija.- la temperatura ya de por sí fría disminuyó un poco más.

-Uhh… creo que mejor iré a buscar algo de beber, muero de sed.- comentó nerviosamente Hei mientras se retiraba casi tirando a su novia al suelo pues aparentemente olvidó que ella estaba ahí y que seguía agarrada a su mano como sanguijuela.

Apenas se perdió de vista, los hombros de Shimo se hundieron con tristeza, pero el sentimiento depresivo fue obligado a desaparecer de su cuerpo al sentir como su padre la cargaba y su madre la abrazaba llenándole el rostro de besos, pero sobre todo cuando colocó una mano en el vientre de su madre sintiendo una patadita desde adentro como si su hermanito tratara de consolarla también.

-En serio, hija, no sé qué le ves a ese mocoso.- comentó su padre con acidez mientras se sentaban en una de las bancas del jardín. –Creo que deberías buscarte otros amigos con los cuales pasar el rato en vez de ese bueno para nada que no te valora. Estoy feliz de que haya sido transferido al onceavo escuadrón, está mucho mejor con gente de su misma clase.- gruñó entre dientes.

Shimo solo rió nerviosa. Le aliviaba que su padre pensara que solo tenía celos de amiga en vez del otro tipo de celos o posiblemente ya habría matado a Hei, pero desde hace tiempo que su madre, Rangiku y Momo le hicieron ver que sus celos eran por otra cosa.

-No necesita otros amigos. Pronto tu hermanito nacerá y Hei será el que deba rogarte por tu atención.- murmuró su madre con un brillo malvado en sus ojos… o tan malvado como su brillante y tierna aura de embarazada le permitiera ser.

-No puedo esperar a que mi hermanito nazca.- exclamó alegremente ella decidiendo olvidar el tema de Hei por el momento. No quería deprimirse por él cuando sus padres se esforzaban tanto para hacerla sentir mejor. –Ya espere demasiado por él, ¡y siempre quise uno, ya saben!- dio palmaditas contentas.

-Todos esperamos mucho por este chiquillo de aquí.- su mamá acarició tiernamente su vientre. –Y pensar que tuvimos que casi morir para que este día llegara.- miró divertida a su padre, aunque él no pareció compartir su diversión en lo absoluto.

-No me lo recuerdes… De hecho estuvimos muertos varios minutos, fue un milagro que nos salváramos de algo así.- dijo con un semblante increíblemente serio. –Estoy agradecido que ahora el bebé te impida meterte en más problemas.- la miró mal.

-Oh, cállate, me amas de todas formas.- le sacó la lengua.

Shimo rió alegremente y se apoyó en el vientre redondeado de su progenitora, sintiendo los suaves y reconfortantes movimientos de su hermanito menor desde adentro contra su mejilla. Su padre también apoyo la mano y su madre apoyó su mano sobre la de él para guiarlo al lugar donde el pequeño inquieto estaba teniendo más actividad.

Los tres sonrieron al estar en contacto con el futuro cuarto miembro de la familia, que solo empezó a moverse más.

A veces Shimo no podía creer todo lo que había cambiado ese año. El inicio de sus once años fue genial, pero luego fue muy raro y confuso y por un momento se vio en la incertidumbre de hacía donde se dirigían sus vidas familiares. Después… aun recordaba lo horrible que fue la noticia de que sus padres estaban en peligro de muerte, y más horribles verlos en esos estados destrozados. Había estado muy preocupada todas las semanas que les costó recuperarse y Hei fue un gran apoyo para ella.

Cuando finalmente ambos se recuperaron, ella estaba tan feliz de verlos sanos y salvos que dedicaba su tiempo por completo a ellos. Luego un día los simplemente anunciaron que habían decidido casarse y su felicidad solo aumentó, fue bastante divertido ver a sus dos padres quejarse mientras planeaba con sus tías una gran y ostentosa boda. Como si aquello no hubiera sido genial, al poco tiempo recibió la noticia de que iba a tener un hermanito, para colmo de su alegría.

Desafortunadamente, hace pocos meses comenzó a darse cuenta de que estaba descuidando mucho su amistad con Hei, y hace unas semanas él le presentó a una chica que aparentaba su misma edad recién graduada de la Academia con la que había comenzado a salir en citas, citas románticas de esas de las películas o las que tenían sus padres. Eso fue una gran caída a su estado de ánimo.

Seguía sin recuperarse del todo del golpe de saber que Hei tenía novia y haber reconocido los celos no exactamente de amiga que profesaba, pero ahora, cuando estaba con su familia ya completa y a punto de agrandarse más, no había forma de que pudiera sentirse insatisfecha con su vida. Sabía lo doloroso que era tener a su familia dividida y estaba comenzando a descubrir lo maravilloso que podía ser tenerla completa, sentía que no podía pedir más incluso aunque a veces tuviera que forzar algunas sonrisas para algunas personas cuyos papeles aun no estaban definidos en su vida.

No pensaba dejar ir estos momentos hermosos con su familia. Su padre y su madre eran felices, su hermanito muy deseado estaba en camino y ella planeaba valorar cada pequeño momento con sonrisas sinceras. Esta familia ya tuvo su final feliz y les esperaba más nuevos comienzos que afrontarían juntos.

FIN.

Holaaaaaa! :'D

Saben cuanto me tomó tener tiempo y ganas para escribir esto? Tres años. Saben cuanto me tomó terminar de escribirlo? Cinco días... XD Soy un ser humano despreciable, lo sé :'v Sorry, es q queria terminar Honor al Amor antes de subir esto y me llevo más tiempo del que pense...

Lo siento si fue demasiado tiempo juntando expectativas y al final no fue tan bueno como esperaban... pero oigan, al menos tuvo un final feliz xP Me debati mucho tiempo si debía darle un mal o un buen final a esta cosa... mi plan original era matarlos a los dos y q luego Shimo se encontrara con sus reencarnaciones, pero pense q seria demasiada crueldad de mi parte ya :v

Como sea, en estos años de baja actividad en FanFiction he estado teniendo alta actividad en facebook, como varias deben saber... Ahora q ya no tengo ataduras aquí en FF pues prometí q este fanfic-continuacion seria mi OS 160 y aquí está, comenzare a saturar FF con todos los OS, Viñetas y Drabbles que he estado almacenando en mi compu uwu

Tambien, la Semana HitsuKarin comenzó ayer y durara hasta el 22 de este mes, así q les pido por favor a todas y todos q se unan a la semana y colaboren con memes, dibujos y fanfics para revivir un poco el fandom! Y los que aun no esten unidos al grupo de facebook Universo HitsuKarin no esperen más y unanse! No se arrepentiran ;D

Bien... este es el cierre definitivo de esta historia, y a los que les interese saber de Hei y Shimo, ya habra más de ellos en otras historias, pero en esta queda a su imaginacion. Lo siento pero ya cerre este ciclo y no quiero volver a abrirlo nunca xD Nunca o_o

Espero que les haya gustado, lamento toda la inactividad y tratare de volver a ser constante en FF n.n Los que no me hayan seguido en facebook pronto se llenaran pronto de fics nuevos en esta cuenta, los q si me hayan seguido en facebook se reencontraran con viejos fanfics :P

Los personajes de Tite Kubo, los amo mucho y ojala esto les haya gustado!

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
